Into the Light
by Nikatsu
Summary: ON HOLD. "Why are you going with him?" She looked at him and sighed. "Because, unlike you, he saw me." SunaKyo. R&R.
1. Kyohei no Baka

Here is my first Wallflower fanfiction. I hope you like this one.

-

-

-

-

_**Into the Light**_

By StrikeBack

-

A _Sunako/Kyohei_ (Wallflower) fanfic

-

Chapter One:

_Kyohei no Baka_

-

All she wanted was to live in the darkness. To live with her friends in silent reverie, without ever thinking about what to wear or how one should look. Was it really just so much to ask?

Sunako Nakahara sighed as she polished John's cranium with a rag. _Why must I still live with those Creatures of Light? Especially _that_ particular Creature_, she thought, pursing her lips. Her hands tensed for a moment as his face flashed in her mind.

_Damn that Brilliant Being._

"Why does he have to make things so difficult for me?" she asked herself, looking around her room for a moment. The silence of her room, once comforting to her fragile senses, was now so deafening to her ears. And it was all _his_ fault.

"Oi, Nakahara! Where's dinner?" _he _called, obviously annoyed that the young lady hadn't prepared their dinner yet.

"I'm coming, baka!" she found herself screaming despite herself.

"Don't call me an idiot if you're not going to move, baka!" he replied with as much intensity as she had and her blood boiled at the realization. Unconsciously, she threw a jar against the wall. Her breath coming in ragged and slow.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "Why, why must he be so infuriating?" Sunako screamed into her pillow.

"Mou… Sunako-chan?" a voice called, almost fearful of the reply he might get.

"What is it?" came Sunako's muffled reply. Yuki took in a sigh of relief and slowly went into her dark room. Her room still gave him the creeps but he fought the fear in hi mind for a while; he needed to talk to Sunako-chan now.

He walked over to her bed and sat next to her lying form.

"Uhm, Sunako-chan? If you're not feeling well, we can just buy bento outside…" he whispered, almost wishing that she didn't hear him.

"No, don't bother, Yuki-kun. I'll cook… I just need to clear my head right now."

"Mou, Kyohei's just hungry. You know how he is… don't get angry at him. He's been like that even before you came here."

Sunako raised her head about an inch and look over to him. She always had a soft spot for the blond haired boy. Yuki always felt like a little brother she never had… Sunako smiled and put her hand over his.

"I know, Yuki-kun. And really, I'm fine." She let out a small sigh and lifted herself off the bed. "Come on, I'll make you some maki. Would you like that?"

Yuki grinned. "Yes please."

She patted him on the head.

* * *

"Really, Kyohei, you should hold your temper when talking to Sunako-chan," Takenaga said, lifting his glass up to his lips for a sip. Kyohei merely rolled his eyes at what he said and focused on his food. 

"Oi, Kyohei, listen to Takenaga." Ranmaru said, running his hand through his hair. Kyohei grumbled in response and Yuki sighed.

"Mou, Kyohei, Sunako-chan works really hard in cooking and cleaning for us – we should all work together by being nice to her and not give her a hard time."

"Yeah, whatever." Kyohei replied, chewing slower this time. He looked contemplative for a moment, as if thinking about what his three friends had said when Sunako came in and his face's expression changed.

Sunako's expression was no different.

"Here are your fried shrimp." She said, almost tossing the plateful of food at Kyohei's direction.

"Gee, thanks." He replied, wiping off some oil that splattered on his face. Sunako rolled her eyes at him.

"If you need anything, write it down and put it on the fridge. I'm going out to buy groceries."

And with that, she stalked off the room.

"How can be nice to her if she treats me like that?" Kyohei argued, slamming his fist on the table. Yuki held up his hands at him to calm him down as both Takenaga and Ranmaru shook their heads in dismay.

"Maa, maa… forget it. You two will never get along with each other so why bother." Ranmaru said, leaning back against his chair.

Takenaga chuckled. "Do you really believe that Ranmaru?"

"Of course not, but at the moment – it seems to be true."

Both boys nodded and looked back at Kyohei still screaming bloody murder at Sunako's direction.

* * *

"That son of a – he's such an arrogant asshole. I hate him. I hate him. I HATE HIM!" Sunako whispered to herself as she walked briskly down the market. 

"Why hello, Scary Girl!" The market vendors greeted Sunako as they went their way. She tried to give weak smiles towards the nice market vendors who greeted her but it only came out scaring them away.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered more to herself than to the vendors and made her way through the busy street. She spotted the kind vegetable vendor over at the corner and decided to stop by and see what was there. That is… until a tall stranger blocked her path.

She really did not need this today.

"Excuse me," she growled, her eyes flashing dangerously. "You're in my way."

The stranger turned and Sunako gasped in surprise and shielded her eyes by the wave of bright light coming from the man in front of her.

"Too bright!" she exclaimed, failing to realize that a cart was moving fast towards her. The stranger, surprised by her reaction to him, grabbed her hand and pulled her to safety before the renegade cart crashed into her.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked, looking down at her. Sunako looked up tentatively at her savior and squeaked when the brightness came down on her again.

She pulled back from him and covered herself, shuddering. The man looked at her strangely.

"Why are you so scared of me? I'm not a rapist you know," he said, smiling slightly. Sunako nodded but refused to look at him.

"Sorry, I just don't do well with Creature of Light."

"Creatures of… wait, what? Light?"

"Yes. Creatures of Light. Attractive people. Whenever I'm around them, I feel like melting and I nosebleed a lot."

"Oh. I see."

Sunako nodded once more.

"But I'm not that good looking. It must just be the sun in your eyes," he reasoned. Sunako could see him shrugging… and tentatively she raised her eyes to look at him more clearly.

It must have been true what he said about the sun because now, looking at him dead-on, he was no longer shining like before. The stranger was a least a foot taller than her and had amber colored eyes (1). He had a very kind face, very odd for someone with his stature and his black hair blowing against the wind.

Something caught her eye as he tilted his head on one side. A skull-shaped earring dangling on his right ear.

"I like your earring," she said softly, leaning forward to look at it some more.

He laughed and touched it. "Yeah, I like it too. Most girls hate it though."

"Well, I'm not really much of a lady." Sunako whispered to herself but apparently the boy heard her.

He grinned at her and held out his hand for a handshake. She took it with great hesitation.

"I'm Reiji Yukishiro, by the way. And you are?"

"Sunako Nakahara. Nice to meet you." She said timidly.

"You look like a girl to me," he said, still grinning. Sunako smiled slightly.

"Um, thank you, I think. But really, I've abandoned all femininity so please don't say those things," she told him, glancing over at his shoulder to see if the vegetable vendor was still there. Reiji noticed and stepped aside.

"Were you going to buy some vegetables? Sorry if I was blocking your way."

"No… it's alright. I'm just going to buy some carrots… wait, forget that. Lots and lots of carrots."

"Why? Do you love carrots?" he asked, eyeing her while she picked up some and examine them.

"They are alright but someone living with me hates them so I thought I'd bring lots home just to annoy him," she said, her voice lowering when she said the last part. Reiji understood what she said and laughed slightly.

"You're husband, you mean?"

Sunako inwardly groaned at the skittering feeling she had in her stomach at the thought of Kyohei Takano being her husband. But she pushed that thought aside and frowned. "No. he's a tenant living in my aunt's house, where I'm also living. He just annoys me all the time… so I thought I'd pay him back."

"It would be easier to pay him back if you killed him instead." Reiji said so simply that Sunako couldn't help but smile.

"I've tried that numerous times, but he always seems to escape."

"Well, maybe you need an ally to help you."

Sunako nodded thoughtfully. After a while, she paid the vendor and turned to her new friend. "It was nice talking to you, Reiji-san. Anyway, see you around." And with that she turned, only to get stopped by a light tap on her shoulder.

"Sunako-san, perhaps we can get together some time? I would really like to be your friend. I have a strange feeling that we have quite a lot in common."

Sunako thought for a moment. She wasn't one to be friendly with new people, but Reiji did look like a nice person. Sort of like Takenaga-san and Yuki-kun molded together. _Besides, _she thought_, I could use a little distraction from what's-his-face_.

"Alright. But only if you buy me earrings like that you're wearing."

Reiji grinned. "No problem, Sunako-san."

Sunako laughed and turned away from him to walk back to the manor. A smile lingering on her lips.

* * *

(1) – I was watching Rurouni Kenshin while I was typing this. I was thinking of Battousai and his mesmerizing eyes… Mmm. Sorry. Had to put that in there. 

**READ AND REVIEW!** I want to know what you think.


	2. Enter Reiji Yukishiro

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I didn't think anyone would like the first chapter, but some of you did and I'm very thankful for that. Anyway, here's the next chapter – long overdue I know but still I hope you enjoy. :) Don't forget to** Review** after reading.

* * *

_**Into the Light**_

By StrikeBack

-

A _Sunako/Kyohei_ (Wallflower) fanfic

-

Chapter Two:

_Enter Reiji Yukishiro_

-

"Have you noticed anything strange about Sunako-chan?" Yuki asked the next morning while the boys and Sunako were walking to school. Sunako was walking far ahead of them, with her head cast down as usual.

"You mean, besides the usual strangeness?" Takenaga asked, eyeing Sunako's typical dark form.

Yuki nodded feverishly.

"Can't say that I have, Yuki. She hasn't spoken a word since yesterday, but that's not out of the ordinary with Sunako-san either."

"Tch, who cares if anything's wrong with her anyway? She doesn't give shit at all." Kyohei remarked, rolling his eyes at them. He quickly glanced at Sunako, careful so that no one else would notice.

"Kyohei!" Yuki exclaimed, punching him on the shoulder. "Don't you care about Sunako-chan at all?"

Kyohei turned his head to avoided looking at his friends as he replied, "How can I care about someone who doesn't even respect me?"

"Well, how can she if you're always fighting with her?" Yuki argued.

"She starts it!" He yelled, scaring his little friend.

Ranmaru shook his head in dismay. "Mou, stop it already. It's so early in the morning and you're all worked up." He flipped his hair in a dramatic manner and grinned slyly at Kyohei.

"Besides, Takano Kyohei… we all know you care about Sunako. You don't have to deny it – you don't even have to say it really."

Kyohei's eyes widened and he blushed red slightly – either in rage or embarrassment, Takenaga and Yuki weren't sure – as he started beating Ranmaru into a pulp.

"Oi, Kyohei, Ranmaru. Stop that, we're going to be late."

Kyohei let go of Ranmaru's head and pushed his hands into his pockets in a huff. He looked over at the hunched form of Sunako and shook his head.

"She's hopeless."

* * *

"Maa, Sunako-chan?" Noi said, looking over at Sunako's tired face. "Are you okay? Have you been getting any sleep?"

Sunako glanced at Noi and gave her a weak nod. "I'm alright, Noi. Just a bit tired. _That_ creature of light has been quite annoying this week."

"Do you mean Kyohei? Maa, Sunako! He's always annoying. Aren't you used to it yet?"

Sunako shook her head and sulked even further into her seat. "He aggravates me so. He orders me around. He gives me headaches. He makes me nosebleed a lot…" she trailed off as she put her head on top of her table.

Noi shot her friend a sympathetic look and sauntered out of their classroom. She headed into Takenaga's classroom and asked for him.

"Noi-chi?"

"Takenaga, is something wrong with Sunako? She's been acting more dark than usual."

Takenaga sighed and slumped against the wall as Noi came closer. "I honestly have no idea, Noi-chi. It's very complicated. I don't think she's been getting enough sleep, and she's been picking on fights with Kyohei recently. I really don't understand what's going on anymore."

"Don't you think she's just frustrated with Kyohei because she has feelings for him?"

Takenaga raised a bemused eyebrow. "How do you say that?"

"Well she's stopped nose bleeding in front of you, Ranmaru and Yuki-kun, right? Sometimes, she would but not as often as when Kyohei's in front of her."

"Yes, that may be true, but Noi-chi… Sunako would never admit to her feelings for Kyohei. This is also true for Kyohei… We can all see it; we're not blind."

"Maa, do you think we should give Kyohei a little push in that direction?"

Takenaga raised a confused eyebrow. "Push to what direction?"

"The love direction!"

Sweat drop.

"Uh, Noi-chi… pushing them to that direction would take mounds of effort and time. Effort we have. Time we have not."

Noi nodded her head and leaned against the wall Takenaga was also leaning on. "Then what should we do?" A sigh escaped Noi's lips. "If only Sunako-chan had a guy friend… someone who would look perfect for her and make Kyohei jealous."

Takenaga smiled. He nudged Noi with his elbow. "If there were, then that would be fantastic. But I don't think there is another guy as perfect for her than Kyohei."

Both laughed… not knowing that their wishes would be granted soon.

* * *

"What's for dinner later, Sunako-chan?" Yuki asked, slinging his bag onto his shoulder after class.

The group was walking towards the exit with Noi who was just as excited with the meal Sunako was going to prepare later that night.

Sunako shrugged and cast her eyes downcast. "I was thinking of making some fried shrimps."

Kyohei's eyes lit up at the notion. He scooted over to her and put a hand on her head. "Wow. You're cooking my favorite! Thanks!"

"I'm not doing it for you."

A nerve popped out of Kyohei's forehead. "I know that."

Sunako threw him a dirty look. "That's good. Maybe you're not as stupid as I thought you were."

"WHY YOU—"

Yuki, Ranmaru and Takenaga fought to restrain Kyohei from attacking. Sunako, on the other hand, only looked at them with a bored look on her face.

"Tch. Immature creature of light," she whispered under her breath.

Noi wrinkled her brow and patted Sunako affectionately. "Um, why don't we go ahead, Sunako-chan?"

Sunako nodded and turned towards the gate once more when…

"Sunako-san!"

Sunako took one look at the person who called her (and at the dangling thing he had in his hand) and ran towards him, leaving Noi dumbfounded.

"Uh, Sunako… chan?" she said, looking perplexed at Sunako's sudden actions. The boys stopped wrestling each other when they noticed Noi's confused expression.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked, brushing off the dirt on his school jacket. Noi shrugged.

"Well, Sunako suddenly ran after that guy…" she replied, pointing to where Sunako and her 'friend' were.

Kyohei narrowed his eyes at the person beside Sunako and suddenly his eyes widened.

"Is that… a guy?"

The others piled on his head for a better look.

The boy with Sunako showed her something in his hand and Sunako (now in chibi form – this was the first time she turned chibi since the beginning of the day) grabbed it. The boy laughed and patted her chibi head.

Noi gasped. Takenaga looked shocked. Yuki had scared expression. And Ranmaru… well, he was ecstatic.

"Who the hell is he?" Kyohei asked; his voice strangely stiff.

Ranmaru flipped his hair dramatically. "I bet it's her boyfriend."

"Oh this is wonderful!"

"BOYFRIEND?"

"Waaaah. Maybe that's why she's been sad. They must've had a fight or something."

"No way."

Ranmaru shrugged. "Why don't we ask her then?"

"Hey, Sunako-chan?" He called, causing Sunako to look over to them. "Who's your friend?"

Sunako looked over to the boys and Noi and tilted her head to the side. "Huh?"

"Your friend… who is he?"

"Oh. Him… uh, he's—"

"Reiji Yukishiro." The boy said, bowing slightly. Once he straightened, he nudged Sunako with his elbow and Sunako looked over to him. They seemed to talk with their eyes… and that only made things even more confusing for their spectators.

"Um, you are all Sunako-san's friends right?" Reiji asked suddenly. They nodded. He grinned. "Oh, well, is it okay if I steal her for tonight?"

"What?" Kyohei said, his tone ranging between surprised and outraged.

"I want to take her out tonight. To this slasher movie marathon at the Theater tonight." He looked at Sunako expectantly.

Sunako's eyes lit up once she heard the word "slasher" and instantly hooked her arm into Reiji's.

"You don't have to ask them! I'll go!"

"What about dinner?" The boys asked. Kyohei's voice reigning supreme than the others.

"There's ramen in the fridge. Just heat it in the microwave for a few minutes," Sunako instructed them, already pulling Reiji towards the exit. "Don't wait up!"

"OI, NAKAHARA!" Kyohei screamed. Yuki and Ranmaru lunged after him so that he wouldn't attack Sunako and her friend.

Noi stared after Sunako for a few moments before her mouth curled into a smile. "Our wish came true!" she squealed, pulling on Takenaga's arm.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Noi pointed at Kyohei's direction and Takenaga's eyes followed.

Kyohei's face was red. His look in between anger and something else.

Suddenly it dawned to Takenaga Oda.

"This is going to be very interesting, Noi-chii."

Noi's only response was to cross her fingers and agree.

* * *

Author's Notes: END CHAPTER TWO. Stupid I know. But please read and review. Sorry if it took so long. 


	3. A Green Eyed Monster named Kyohei

Author's Notes: Yes, it is the third chapter. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. :) The plot's building up now. I hope you like this one!

* * *

_**Into the Light**_

By StrikeBack

-

A _Sunako/Kyohei_ (Wallflower) Fanfiction

-

Chapter Three:

_A Green Eyed Monster named Kyohei_

-

It had been four full hours since Nakahara Sunako accepted a movie invitation from a male named Reiji Yukishiro. It was a miracle. One that should have delighted all of the members of the Nakahara household. That is except for one tenant.

Three of the boys were happily eating their ramen while one was glancing impatiently at the intercom.

Four long hours... oh, four hours and_ a half_!

"Where do you think that Reiji guy took her?" Kyohei asked, pacing back and forth in the dining room. He glanced at the clock hanging above their fireplace. Thirty minutes and she would be out for five hours.

Takenaga smirked at him. "Worried, Kyohei?"

The blond scowled. "No."

"Sure. Alright." Takenaga put down his tea and grinned. "Isn't it great, though? That Sunako-chan is out on a real date right now?"

"Yeah," Yuki agreed, "I never thought I would live long enough to see it actually happen!"

Kyohei grumbled in a corner and Ranmaru noticed. He smiled slyly.

"Hey, do you think that Reiji would try anything on Sunako-chan?"

A nerve bulged on Kyohei's forehead. "No way. She'd pummel him if he even tried."

Ranmaru shrugged. "I don't know... I mean, she seemed awfully happy to come with him earlier. She even grabbed his arm!"

Takenaga and Yuki nodded feverishly.

"Who knows! They could be making out in a dark alleyway somewhere, professing deep and eternal love for each other!"

The nerve on Kyohei's forehead seemed to have pulsated, Ranmaru, Takenaga and Yuki noticed. (Yuki was mostly frightened.)

"She should know better than to go with the first guy who shows interest in what she likes." A low growl can be heard from the blond boy. "God, she's fricking slow."

Takenaga grinned. He and Ranmaru shared a knowing look.

"Jealous much, Kyohei?" Takenaga teased, his eyebrow raised.

"No." The sour look on his handsome face told them otherwise.

A buzz from the intercom got their attention and all four of them ran towards the door.

Kyohei reached the door first and yanked it open. "Do you have any idea of what time it is, you--?"

But it was only Noi. And she was looking at Kyohei confused.

"Have you gone insane, Kyohei-kun?" she asked, looking at Takenaga for any help. Takenaga shrugged.

"I thought you were Nakahara." Kyohei replied, rolling his eyes and heading towards the living room. "Tch."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I did see her and Reiji-kun at this shabby yakitori shop downtown." Kyohei's ears perked up.

Noi grinned evilly.

"They were laughing up a storm. She looked really happy..."

Ranmaru, Takenaga and Yuki's eyes sparkled with happy tears.

"Yatta! This is wonderful. Sunako-chan has really begun dating!"

"This is very good news!"

"Ah, the beauty of love. Aishiteru!"

"Feh."

Noi laughed out loud, commenting on how ridiculously Kyohei looked when he was jealous. In which Kyohei's response was to rant about how stupid of her to think that he could be 'jealous'.

And then suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Did you see how the blood splattered from that creature of Light? It was so unrealistic."

"Kyaa, it's Sunako-chan!" Yuki and Noi exclaimed. They scrambled towards the door (all of them, with their ears on the wood of it).

"Still that was fun, no?" they heard Reiji say. There was a shuffle and then they heard something very strange...

A giggle. A very 'lady-like' giggle.

The boys (except for Kyohei) and Noi's eyes started to water in joy.

"I did have a good time. I needed that today." Sunako said.

"You're welcome. We should do it again next time? And I will assure you, it won't feel like a date."

Kyohei's ears perked and he listened very closely.

Sunako's reply shocked all those behind the door. "Sure, why not? When?"

"How about Friday night? I'll come by again to your school. Then we'll go to that horror movie convention downtown."

"That would be nice."

The doorknob suddenly turned. The eavesdroppers sprung away from the door, panicking.

"Do you want to come in and have some tea?"

The doorknob continued to turn. The spies desperately started to run back and forth to find a spot to make them look like they weren't expecting the door to open at any moment.

Which it did… eventually, with the dark goth-girl sporting a glowing smile on her face as though she were… _gasp_ in love.

"Alright, see you on Friday! Get home safely," she said, bowing slightly.

Sunako closed the door and sighed heavily before turning her attention to the (perspiring) boys and Noi. She gave them a weary look.

"If any of you are going to spy at me again, do so with less noise. Reiji-san and I could hear all of you breathing through the door." And with that, she turned on her heel and walked off towards the kitchen… leaving her friends shocked and confused.

"Ano… did that just… happen?" Noi said.

* * *

"Had a great date huh?" he said, surprising Sunako out of her reverie. She stood in the terrace, looking out at the garden in the dead of the night and turned to look at the person with her.

She rolled her eyes at Kyohei.

"One, it was not a date. And two, yes, I had fun. Great fun! One of the best days of my life even."

A vein in Kyohei's head popped out and he fought to keep his voice steady.

"Who the hell is that guy anyway? And how come we don't know anything about him?"

Sunako shrugged. "I met him the day before yesterday. At the market. He asked if we can hang out and I said only if he gave me a pair of the earrings he had on that day. I didn't expect him to suddenly show up – but I don't regret it either."

"I don't see why you care," she remarked, looking back towards the garden.

"I don't care. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't know about these things. He might be a murderer for all you know… but then again, you might get turned on by that."

"You're a pervert."

Kyohei's vein popped out even more. _God she sure knows how to annoy me…_

"Hmrph. Anyway, I never thought I'd see the day that you get a boyfriend."

"Very funny. He's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever." Kyohei breathed, leaning against the wall. Sunako raised an eyebrow at him and noticed the vein on the side of his head.

She smirked.

"Are you jealous, Creature of Light?"

"No." That came out _way_ too forced. Sunako's lips tugged slightly as if aching to smile (she didn't know why).

He cleared his throat. "Why would I be jealous of some goth-boy anyway? He's perfect for you. Misery begets misery."

Sunako's half smile dropped (as her heart did as well) and glared at him.

_Oh shit_, Kyohei thought as Sunako shook his head at him, _I shouldn't have said that_.

_Oh that bastard's mouth_, she thought and pushed past him.

"Fuck you."

* * *

The dining room was filled with mouthwatering aroma early the next morning. The boys gathered mindlessly towards their seats as they salivated with what Sunako had prepared for them.

"Wow. What a feast, Sunako-chan!" Takenaga remarked, bowing slightly at Sunako as a sign of appreciation. Ranmaru and Yuki remarked her preparation as well…

Kyohei, however, just stared at his food and said nothing. Then he looked at Sunako (who incidentally looked over at him as well)… they both half-glared at each other before Sunako huffed and headed up to her room.

"Oi, Kyohei. What's the matter with you now?" Takenaga asked, as he took a bite of the scrambled eggs Sunako prepared for him.

Kyohei shrugged and began eating.

"I heard you and Sunako-chan talking last night. Did you two fight or something?" Yuki asked.

Kyohei shook his head.

"Then what's wrong?" Ranmaru inquired, raising an eyebrow.

The blond looked up and sighed. "Do you really want to know?"

The boys nodded and leaned in. Kyohei closed his eyes and sighed once more. "Last night… Sunako and I were talking about…"

The moment stretched…

"SOMETHING THAT IS NOT ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS!" And with that, Kyohei exited the room… leaving the rest of the boys shocked and shuddering in their seats.

"What the hell was that?"

--

Author's Notes: Good or Bad? Review now! If I don't get any reviews, then I might as well not update anymore. :(

Just kidding. But still, I want to know what you think!


End file.
